


Just a Talk

by tearoseglasses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: conversation between benny and percival the night before percival leaves, i started a play through of the dlc again, inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Kudos: 1





	Just a Talk

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. You would have killed me by now.” Benny leans over the side of the building.

“I could just push you off. Right now.”

“You could. But what would you do without my genius?”

Percival snorts, “I wouldn’t have a scar on my forehead.”

Benny opens his mouth but closes it. Percival sighs. 

“That was rude.”

“It was, I’m sorry.” Percival reaches up and snags a cigarette out of Benny's hand. Benny looks down at him and back at his hand and back at Percival, who has his cigarette in his mouth. 

"That was also rude." 

"I may be radiated, but I promise it's not contagious. I've had to make sure of that" He holds it up and Benny takes it back, not before Percival catches a semi disgusted look on his face. "What? You can talk to me about how the NCR is cooperating with a girl half on your dick but I can't vaguely reference me having relationships?" 

"She was way more than halfway on- Ow!" His leg folds in on itself as Percival kicks the back of it. 

"I don't wanna hear details about your sex life."

"Jesus Christ, why are you such a jackass?"

"It's an illness I have always suffered from." 

“Is that why you were kicked out?”

Percival tenses. Benny looks down at him. Oops.

“Crossed the line?”

“Yes.”

“My bad.”

“Your bad.” Percival pulls his collar up as a breeze passes by. “Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Why haven’t you tried to kill me again yet?”

“Waste of bullets.” He glances down at Percy, “Serious face… Fine… You remember what you said to me? When I shot you?”

“No.”

“You told me to shoot you.” He drops his cigarette, staring at a small burn on his finger. “You looked me dead in the eyes and said ‘So shoot me already’.”

“And what? That hit your funny bone? You had a gun in my face. I accepted that I wasn’t gonna make it out of that one.”

“Yeah, but that’s why. That’s why.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t fucking know- It would be a-a waste to try and kill you. Again.”

“A waste?”

“No… No. You just. You. You’re smarter than me.”

“Come on, Benny-Boy, you can say it.”

“None of this would have worked if it weren’t for you. You’re smarter.”

“Yeah, you are pretty stupid, huh?”

"Keep talking and I'm gonna rethink some decisions." 

"Whatever. I won't be around much tomorrow."

"Somethin happening?" 

"No, I just haven't wandered for a bit. It's too safe here." 

"You better come back." 

"I'll do my best. I'm taking Ed-E. If something bad bad happens, go out on the radio in House's Batcave." 

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Could be a bit. I've been around too long. Made some shitty mistakes that are coming back to bite me." 

"We all do that." 

"Yeah. Yeah we do. But I need to answer for something I did." 


End file.
